Meeting and a matespiritship
by TheShadowKiller
Summary: Sollux and John have a video chat one night but then turns into so much more /SolJohn/


Homestuck Fanfiction

Meeting and a Matespiriteship

By TheShadowKiller

AN: Hey, This is my first Homestuck fanfiction. I really should of done this sooner ^-^ Anywho it's a SolJohn one. Enjoy!

Sollux sat at his Computer desk, like usual he was coding and hacking, he also had his laptop with Pesterchum up. "Almost done.." he mumbled to himself as he worked on a code. As soon as he finished he went to look at Pesterchum to see John was online. 'Hey" he sent the message and left to go make some tea with honey.

John was laying sprawled out on his bed, He looked over at his computer when he heard the noise saying he had gotten a message. He slowly got up and over to his computer to reply. "Hey Sollux!" he replied happily.  
Sollux heard the same noise John had heard and slowly walked back to his room with his cup of tea, '2up?' he asked as he took a sip of the drink he had just made. He soon got a reply to his question, 'Not much, just sitting around, you?'.

He smiled and quickly typed 'Hackiing kk, do you wanna viideo chat? II'm bored' he sent the message smiling. 'Sounds like fun! sure' John sent, glad to have something to do.  
Sollux sent a video call request smiling to himself typing 'iif you feel uncomfortable II'll put pant2 on' he looked down remembering he was only in boxers. John accepted the request, then saw the message Sollux sent "wait what?" he asked.  
"Oh, um, I'm jutht in my boxerth"Sollux said blushing a little. John stayed silent for a moment "good for you, Sol." Sollux looked at John " I wath replying to the 'wait what' " he said and rolled his eyes. "I know" John said with a small sigh.

This made Sollux chuckle "What do you want to talk about?" he asked with a slight smile. "Anything, hows stuff going?" John asked. "Pretty boring, what about you?" Sollux admitted "Good, I'm thinking about getting closer to Vriska" John said with a smile then added "I'll be right back, I'm going to check if we have anything to eat. He came back with some cupcakes, sat down and took a bite of one.

Sollux smiled and took a sip of his tea "yum" he mumbled, "What kind of tea is that?" John asked looking at Sollux. "Jutht tea with honey" Sollux replied happily and continued drinking. "Oh cool!" John smiled and finished his cupcake, "Yup~" Sollux said, honey had always made him hyper. By the time John had eaten all the cupcakes Sollux had gotten quite hyper.

This had made John laugh "You okay there, Captor?" he asked getting a giggle and a "Yup!". John smiled and sat back "Tho John!" Sollux said looking towards the human boy at the other side of his screen. "Yea?" John asked, raising a eyebrow. "thup?" Sollux asked happily, earning a chuckle and John saying "The sky!"

"You're so hyper, man" John said while laughing, "It'th the honey~!" Sollux giggled "It'th really goood" he added with a cute smile. John couldn't help but laugh at Sollux's lisp. "John, it'th not that funny" The troll mumbled looking away. "I'm sorry Sollux...I just think it's really cute" he said the last part quietly, John heard Sollux say "Oh, Okay, thince you think it'th cute~" .  
John looked up, rather shocked, "you heard that?!" he asked blushing like mad. "Of courthe I did" Sollux smiled and John mumbled "o-oh...". Sollux's smile widened "I think your cute too!" he said happily. "t-thanks" John said in a stutter.

"No problem cutie!", "s-stop calling me that" John said, his blush darkening. "Nope!". The reply made John pout "Please?", but he only got another 'nope'. He decided to try again, even though it might not work. "Pwease?"  
"But you're a cutie!" Sollux said sweetly, still rather hyper. "Not really" John mumbled looking down. "Yeth" Sollux said, frowning slightly when he saw John shake his head. "I withh I could go thee you" Sollux said, frowning a bit more now. "Why?" John asked hiding his face to hide his blush.

"I mithth you" Sollux looked down sadly, "miss me?" John asked, moving his hands away from his face. "Yeth, we've met haven't we? my memory is bad whenever I have honey for thome reathon" Sollux said smiling. "Oh yea, we have" John mumbled to himself. "I knew it wathhn't a dream!" Sollux smile turned into a grin.

Sollux giggled picking up his laptop, taking it to the kitchen and started making more honey tea. John stook up and left to get something to drink, Sollux set the laptop on the chair and turned his kettle on. John returned shortly after he had left and watched Sollux. "Done" Sollux soon said as he went back to his room with the laptop and tea. "Hey!" John smiled, "Hey!...Um John?" Sollux asked, sitting on his bed

,  
"Yea?" John asked looking at the screen. "W-would you like to be my matethpirite?" Sollux asked, a yellow blush covering his face. John spit out the soda. "W-what?" he asked "do you know what Matethpirit meanth?" Sollux asked looking down "Y-Yeah.." John said blushing. "W-well do you want to be mine?"

CLIFFHANGER


End file.
